


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the apostates are at rest, the templars will play.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



When Vara went to check on the captured apostate, she found her asleep. Vara expected to find the mage sleeping. The nameless mage had fought tooth and nail, only stopping to hide when she could no longer call out to the fade. It had been an exhausting fight. At times, Vara thought the apostate might get away, but finally Vera had been able to over power her and capture her. This made for Vera’s first capture.

Vara fully entered the tent and let the flap close shut behind her. The apostate lay on her right side, chained hands clutched against her chest. Vera’s presence caused the woman to stiffen for a moment, before relaxing every-so-slightly. She looked to be in her late twenties with soft black hair, and when her eyes were open, dark, piercing brown eyes. From the moment Vara saw her, she thought she was attractive; especially when bound and at the templar’s mercy. Seeing her sleeping almost soundly only reinforced this idea.,

Tomorrow, Vara would arrive with the mage at the Ostwick Circle. They might never come across one another again. She slowly approached the mage, remembering some of the more interesting rumours when back in the trainee barracks. Some of the other templers talked about how they silenced mages when they were asleep, rendering them completely unaware and helpless. Just the idea had desire pooling between Vara’s legs.

It took a moment for Vara to conjure the spell and effectively silence her and remove her outer gear. She let it clatter loudly to the floor, confident the mage would remain in a sleeping state. If she did wake, Vara knew how to keep her from fighting. Waking the camp up wasn’t something Vara had to worry about. If any cries came from the tent, they would go ignored. They always did.

Vara knelt down, making quick work of the blanket and thin robe covering the sleeping mage’s form. One hand traced the outline of her sex visible from the worn in panties she was wearing. The other pushed open the folds of the robe so the breast band was visible. 

Upon seeing her cute, perky little breasts Vara was unable to resist tweaking the right nipple. The apostate’s body went rigid. Vara froze, afraid she was waking up. After a moment, her body relaxed. If Vara listened close she could swear her breath quicken and a blush colour those pale cheeks.

She knew there was no more holding back now. Vara lurched forward, pulling down her breast band and latching onto her left nipple. The mage was quiet, but Vara felt a delicious shudder run through her body. To further the reaction, Vara scraped her thumbnail over the right nipple, causing an even stronger pleasurable shiver.

Vara let go of her breast with audible pop. She then kissed down towards her sex and decided to remove the slightly damp panties. Teasing was nice, but Vara couldn't hold herself back any longer. The ache between her legs was to strong to ignore.

When Vara finally caught sight of the apostate's sex, her breath caught in her throat. It was a lovely sight, prompting Vara to quickly remove the rest of her clothes and run a finger firmly down her slit. 

Soon Vara was kneeling between her spread legs, fingers pumping in and out of her dripping sex. She would swipe her tongue over her swollen clit every so often, causing the mage to make small, unintelligible noises in her sleep.

Vara’s free hand was busying itself between her own legs. She pumped in rhythm to the fingers buried inside the apostate. It wouldn't take long for Vara to reach climax at this rate. Every touch against her clit brought her closer and closer to the edge. From the way the apostate’s body was behaving, it was clear she wouldn't be far behind.

She couldn't believe this was going to be the only opportunity she'd have to lay with them. Vara wished she acted on these desires sooner. Rather than waiting until the very last moment.

When Vara finally reached climax she did so with her face and hand buried in the apostate's sex. True to Vara’s theory, the mage followed with her own orgasm a few seconds later. Vara weakly sat up, feeling tired, but extremely satisfied.

The apostate still remained in a sleeping state. Vara's silencing spell had held and continued to work. She smiled softly, taking some time to gather her energy before making everything look like it had until Vara entered the tent. Then Vara turned towards the flap to leave.

Outside the the tent everything was the exact way she left it. The other Templars remained in their own tents, either fast asleep or keeping to themselves. Vara quietly retired to her own and laid down in her now cold bedroll. Beside Vara laid a new Templar she'd spoken to a few times. She looked asleep and seemingly unaware Vara even left the tent at all.

In the morning Vara was greeted by the sight of her now awake roommate. The other woman gave her a small smirk, which caused Vara to feel a mixture of confusion and mild annoyance.

“Can I help you?” Vara practically snapped.

The other Templars shook her head. “Not really. I was just wondering if you enjoyed the apostate last night. From the expression on your face when you returned, it looked like you did.”

It was near impossible to stop the flush from spreading over her face and all the way down to her neck. “It's none of your business.”

“I'll take that as a yes then.”

She frowned. “Take it however you like.”

Vara couldn't dress and leave that tent fast enough. She walked forward, heading straight to the campfire for breakfast. While Vara was walking she happened to catch sight of the apostate being led out of her tent.

The apostate frowned, but quickly looked away. Vara couldn't help the smile that began to form. She must be able to recall something from their night together. If not for the the Templar from earlier walking past Vara and winking, she would've found a way to approach the apostate and see just how much she remembered.

Vara would just have to wait until next time.


End file.
